Portal talk:Main/Archive 2005
This is the discussion for the Main Page. Here the layout and contents of the Main Page can be discussed, including the encyclopedia categories. See also: Talk page archive ---- Discussion of Main page elements Featured Pages "Did You Know" feature :See Template talk:DidYouKnow "Latest Episodes" feature With Star Trek: Enterprise over, there won't be any new episodes for a while-- minimum of years, so that kinda renders this topic obsolete. I suggest it's removal, and replaced with a general "Star Trek News"-like thing. ie: In the immediate future, it could list the release dates of the special edition of Insurrection and Star Trek: Enterprise Season Two. -AJHalliwell 03:51, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Well there are still re-runs for a while, not that those are kept track of here. But it sounds good to me (the change). And, oh boy, Insurrection will be released today! --Gvsualan 04:02, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) :: The Director's/Special Edition I assume? — THOR 05:17, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::Correct, a 2-disc SE.--Gvsualan 06:39, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::::I agree to remove the "Latest episodes" features. One possibility would be to simple delete it, another one would be too rename it "Upcoming episodes" to include all sorts of reruns. What do you think? -- Cid Highwind 14:19, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) Whomever implemented Mr. Highwind's suggestion forgot that The Next Generation is also airing. Makon 04:51, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) "Popular Topics" feature What signification does this rubric contain? Let's remove it from the Main Page, which would in turn increase its lucidity. By the way, who decides what articles are the most popular ones? --BlueMars 11:15, Nov 19, 2004 (CET) : was th origin of this feature -- it measures hit count -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 17:25, 10 May 2005 (UTC) ::I agree with the removal suggestion. The Top Ten (as seen on the special page) would be relatively boring to include. Let's use that space for something else. -- Cid Highwind 14:22, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) "Unwritten Topics" feature Is the unwritten topics template on the mainpage really necessary? MA/en has more than 10000 articles, unwritten topics are mostly characters, who appear only in one episode or other not very important topics. I think it is better to take a stubs template on the mainpage, because there are a lot of short articles in the database. -- Batrox 14:10, 16 May 2005 (UTC) :I agree, but I think we should have both. Perhaps get rid of "Popular topics" if we need room--Dalen 17:18, 27 May 2005 (UTC) ::i object -- A simpler solution to maintain the spirit of the "Unwritten topics" section is to use it like we used to -- and not list more than one type of unwritten article in the template. listing an unwritten character, planet, actor or publication is possible -- there's no rule saying which unwriiten topics should be chosen. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 06:13, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::The "Unwritten Topics" feature (here and on "Recent Changes") tends to generate stubs mostly. I generally don't like it, but that's another discussion. What's the general opinion about that feature? Is it really necessary on the main page, or should it be (re-)moved? -- Cid Highwind 14:25, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::Remove it/replace it with the stubs. --Porthos 20:55, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) Another issue: Heart Attack is listed, but it is a written topic, complete with blue link and article. Article of the Week :See Template talk:ArticleOfTheWeek Encyclopedia Technology In Main Subject Divisions The following was placed in Ten Forward, but somebody archived before I got an answer -- how infuriating. A less mature person would use name calling at this point. Anyway here: --Captain Mike K. Barteltalk ;Excerpt from Memory Alpha archive :I noticed that you have a page called technology, which lists some forms. You have other pages that list things like: Military, Propulsion, and other types of specified tech. (under a diffrent heading which only covers some of the general divison) All the specified forms do not cover all topics. The remianing ones are on the page titled, "Technology", which can not be aceesed from the main page. Also, the heading "Science and Technology", does not have any tech under it. The label is incorrect. For oginization's sake, and for an easier way to move aroud MA, We could fix this problem by doing one of the following things: #Have one page called "Technology", with subdivisons under it. Rename "Science and tech" just Science. #Have diffrent areas of technology listed under what is now called the "Space Travel and hardware section", incldue the links from the current page, "Technology" and rename the catagory, "Technology" Then we can Rename "Science and tech" just Science. (unsigned) ::I think there's some value to this proposal, its something that has crossed my mind. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 14:39, 27 Jun 2005 (UTC) Suggest a Category If anyone has any ideas for what kind of topics and categories we want to have on the front page, suggest them here! -- MinutiaeMan 07:37, 8 Dec 2003 (PST) I think a uniform catigory should be under either Races and Cultures or Government and Politics. -Philip ::If we are going to use wiki categories, I suggest we replace the links on the main page with Category:(title) links. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 15:58, 3 Sep 2004 (CEST) ::I'd like to suggest adding the List of arts and music under the "Society and Culture" header. -- EtaPiscium 06:23, 9 Sep 2004 (CEST) ::I think it'd be a good idea to have a list of space stations/planet-based installations under the "Space Travel and Hardware". Right now there's no centralized list for both Federation and alien fixed installations (specific names and classifications) like there is for starships, and finding them's pretty difficult. -- EtaPiscium 18:22, 9 Sep 2004 (CEST) ::I think Category:Starship classes should be added under Starships under the "Space Travel and Hardware" header --Dalen 16:01, 18 Mar 2005 (EST) Redge, that's a good idea to implement -- eventually. I think it would be better to have the categories established first and have them populated with material before we remove the old links. Otherwise we'd risk orphaning a whole lot of pages... EtaPiscium, that's a good idea. I'll add that myself right now. :-) -- Dan Carlson | Talk 13:20, Sep 9, 2004 (CEST) I suggest adding sensors under either "Space Travel and Hardware" or "Science and Technology". -- EtaPiscium 08:49, 23 Sep 2004 (CEST) Suggestions for new Main page elements Perhaps a picture of all the captains? I know it's a fan clichê, but it'd brighten up the page. Also, links to all the series and films under such a picture.Gul Reid 21:27, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) Other notes and comments Main page notes, May 2005 * The st-minutiae website directory link under "The fans" is broken. * I'd like to add collectibles link to the main page, whether under "other sources" or "the fans" ** I'd like to change "other sources" to "other media", both to a) make "collectibles" fit better under it as a heading and b) to deaccentuate the fact that these non-canon works are "media" and not "sources" ie sources that might be used here for article material. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 17:32, 10 May 2005 (UTC) :Barring any objections I've made the changes, and also added a link to our Categories, which I feel belongs under Other Features. If anyone objects or has an additional sorting suggestion I welcome it for discussion -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 20:41, 11 May 2005 (UTC) Popular pages The popular pages on the main page are different to the popular pages listed . How often is it updated? Excelsior 18:23, 13 Jun 2005 (UTC) Scotty Would be nice if someone could put something up on the main page today about James Doohan passing away. 199.176.87.2 16:52, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) :See http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/James_Doohan - Trekker Glenn L Something's wrong with the coding on this entire site. the edit field is way off to the right, and the google ads are always cutting into the page, making it impossible to read. Death notices/Hurricane relief? With all due respect to both Brock Peters and James Doohan, I think it would be appropriate to remove death notices after one week's time. Also, I would like to suggest placing a link to the Red Cross in this space for a short period of time and encouraging donations to the relief effort, as some Memory Alpha editors and users have no doubt been affected by this tragedy. And lest someone accuse me of America-centricism, I would certainly support having temporary links to appropriate charities in the face of major disasters anywhere in the world. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 02:53, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) * No offense to anyone affected by this, but I oppose the Red Cross link thing and anything about all that. You can go anywhere and donate, and people don't need another place to be reminded of the tragedy. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't this a Star Trek website? The only reason we put Doohan's and Peter's death notices here are because of their importance to Trek. We haven't added information to the articles about this, because it just is not important to Trek, and to Memory Alpha. If you want to donate to the causes, read about the situation, or anything, then do it somewhere else. However, removing the regular death notices after about a week is a good idea. We don't need to be eternally reminded of their deaths. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 03:24, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Well, even if we avoid the pitfalls of choosing to post a charity -- i still think that our community's thoughts are going out to the victims, and we could definitely alter the note to reflect that -- with links to any Star Trek related locations affected -- New Orleans, Louisiana, etc -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk ***Altering the death notice isn't a bad idea. It can show the feelings of people here, but I want that to be it. You can go anywhere to donate; we don't need another. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 20:21, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Hm... There's no stringent argument against such a notice, and I also agree to the limitation for the death notice, but it shall be two weeks. --Porthos 20:46, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) **I've added a simple note with relevant links to the Trek-related areas affected. I linked to North America instead of United States to avoid nationalism (as we encourage a future, "United Earth" perspective here). **Contrary to what Platypus Man said, i think this is Trek related as we have articles about New Orleans and Mississippi -- and interest in current events translates into interest in those areas, so its a shortcut to people visiting the Main Page who want to read about those Trek universe places. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 21:12, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) How long shall this be displayed? --Memory 18:44, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) EAE Award Apparently, Memory Alpha won Bernd's prestige award. Shouldn't an award image be placed on the main page at least for a week or two? Ottens 21:05, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) Feedback Very intresting wiki site!... Thanx! --213.228.84.66 17:57, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) Uncyclopedia parodies Memory Alpha Uncyclopedia's front page has been temporarily redecorated today to parody Memory Alpha. Congrats! Plus I started this. Live long ans prosper! --Nerd42 17:51, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) *interesting... -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk ::Isn't it though? --Nerd42 02:02, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) Suggested additions to main page * link to production timeline, **especially upcoming productions (possibly in conjunction with "latest DVDs" - -which could/should be "latest releases" so we can add new games, tapes, self-sealing stem-bolt merchandising, etc *maybe a "this month's birthdays kind of template", * link the subheadings: people, technology, etc.. to any articles which may be considered "top-level" in these cases. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk New death notification Keith Andes, who played Akuta in TOS' The Apple, was found dead in his home on November 11. Story Minor layout change The idea posted below was suggested to me by Vedek Dukat. The following was copied directly from what was posted at my talk page: ---- :I was gonna ask you to implement a minor change to the main page, but perhaps it would be better to get some sort of community input first? I don't know - it seems minor to me. Anyway, here's the thing: In the Encyclopedia area, we have "Other Features" and "The Fans" sections, the latter having only Trekkie in it. What about switching the two (so logically Other Features would be last, since it's... well, other stuff) and changing "The Fans" to "For Fun" or something similar, then adding the following to it: :*I'm a doctor, not a... :*Parodies :*47 :There was actually more I had in mind, but that's as far as I think we could go without needing input, votes, or whatever. What do you think? --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 07:34, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) ---- I have posted his idea here so as to gain community support before implementing any changes to the layout of the Main Page. Personally, I think it's a good idea, but I'll wait and see what everyone else thinks. --From Andoria with Love 08:08, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) :This is a good idea, if for no other reason then because most people don't know that our little "extras" (especially the parodies page) exist. What I meant by the other changes was a covering of the fan films and such, because even the newly formed French Memory Alpha has more on that than we do. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 05:00, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::I like the change, especially the fan films part, which is an area I've always wished MA would cover (it is after all about "everything related to Star Trek). And I am among those who did not know about the parodies page prior to reading this. Another great idea, Vedek! :) --Broik 16:06, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC)